Being A Worrywart Will Take You Nowhere
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Ichigo's grades have been dropping since the last semester. However, what troubles the orange haired teenager is never his grades but his lover, the Quincy. What could possibly be the cause to Ichigo's plummeted grades? IchiIshi.


Hello gais! :w: Thank you for your support in all my IchiIshi stories! It is you that I get the urge and power to write even MORE IchiIshi! C': And here is a little gift for you lovely readers as I have yet posted IchiIshi fics lately~ To tell the truth, this was supposed to be a Christmas fic but I didn't manage to finish it by that time so it turned out to be just a regular one~ Hope it can fulfill the IchiIshi desires you wanted! This is the arc where Ishida had the new sexy-adorable-gorgeous-hairstyle. Let's just make it before the Fullbring arc~ :)

Now, let us enjoy this story! ^^

* * *

"Kurosaki!" Ishida's angry but smooth voice wakes me from my slumber, indicating me to get out of the bed. _Just a little while longer..._ I tell myself as I turn to my side, nuzzling into my soft pillow.

Ishida is here, at my house, because there's this annoying thing called holiday homework. As a result, he had to come here since I never get anything the school teaches. After all, I don't study when there's no exam. He agreed to it and he's going to stay here until the holiday ends no matter how displease he is going to be.

"Wake. Up." Ishida's voice rings in my ear once more but this time it is more demanding and filled with the intention to kill. _Kill? _I snap my eyes open and turn to where the sound echoed.

"Woah!" I shout in fear and back away from the spiritual arrow pointing at me until I hit the end of the bed. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I bark at him with a scowl as me heart thumps furiously.

"I would love to if I was given the permit." He says, still targeting my head, with a cold tone along with his emotionless face. I know he didn't mean it but who knows what he'll actually do.

"Not funny." I hiss, glaring at him deadly which seems to take no effect against the Quincy. He only smirks at me as he withdraws his bow, turning his heels to leave.

"It was never meant to be. By the way, wake up or your breakfast will be invisible." He threatens me. My family had been away to enjoy themselves in Hokkaido. I didn't want to follow them since Sensei gave us a pile of homework to finish. I sigh and get off the bed lazily, Ishida's already in the kitchen. _Jeez. He sure walks fast. _

After doing my daily routine, I go downstairs and to the kitchen before smirking at the sight in front of me. Ishida is wearing a normal blue apron, no frills or girly heart shapes. Underneath is a white button up shirt with long sleeves, now rolled up since he's cooking, along with a slightly too tight jeans. How weird it is for him to where clothes with buttons, he hates them. Or maybe, he's taunting me to play with him since buttons are sexier when it comes to those plays. _Now's my turn to tease._ I walk to him as normal as I could, doesn't want to make my reiatsu radiate out some affection, and hug him from behind. He flinches slightly and turns his head to glance at me with a cold glare. I smirk and ignore it by nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, he sighs and continues cooking. _You're being too unwary of your surroundings, Ishida._ I inhale his sweet scent before exhaling out my breath, making him shudder.

"Kurosaki." He turns his body around to glare at me. This is what I want. Ishida's cute when he's mad with his cheeks decorated with tints of pink.

"Hn?" I hum, staring into his blue eyes before leaning in, slowly closing my eyes as he does so too. I tilt my head slightly to plant a smooth kiss onto his lips. He kisses back, how dishonest he was behaving previously. Moving my hand to the back of his head, pressing it to deepen the kiss as my other hand turns off the fire.

"Mhm.." Ishida moans into the kiss, cheeks burning red as he wraps his arms around my neck. I smirk and take this opportunity to slide my tongue into his cavern, exploring his every inch as my ears are graced with his pleasurable moans.

A fight for dominance has been arouse as we battle for the past thirty seconds before we pulled away, desperate for the presence of precious oxygen. Ishida pants heavily with half-lidded eyes as his lips are ajar, drooling slightly. I smile at him before wiping his saliva off the corner of his lips. "And you were so cold to me this morning." I tease. He starts to gather pieces of himself and pushes me away, facing his back at me before he gets back on with the cooking, face still flushed. I chuckle and lean in to peck his cheek before going to the dining table.

After a few minutes, he arrives with two bowls of rice, broiled horse mackerels, miso soups and some pickles before placing them down on the table. I was staring at him all the time.

"What?" He turns to me as he sits down, giving me a suspicious look. I smirk and shake my head before I start to eat. He doesn't seem to pry no more.

We finish eating our lovely meal within 30 minutes. "I'll do the dishes." I offer as I stand up, collecting the said dishes.

"And I'll prepare a way to actually tutor you." He stands up and smiles innocently at me but I know that something's up. Just in case he came up something horrendous, I'll suggest pointing an arrow at me for my own sake. I groan, not really wanting to learn, and starts to do what I offered. I turn on the faucet, letting the water flow as I stay deep in thoughts, washing the plates and bowls with an absent mind. _Ishida's being so cold to me nowadays. I'm not sure but did he got fed up with me? Whenever I want to do it or get intimate with him, he'd reject by making up some stupid and unsatisfying reasons. _I frown and glare at the plates as it they had done me wrong. My movement stops, too caught up in my thoughts. _What should I do? _I sigh with worry.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida's voice snaps me back to senses.

"Ishida!" I turn around, fondling with the sponge in my hand. _Damn. _I curse inwardly.

"Is something the matter?" He says, walking towards me with a face full of concern. That's when I will always feel guilty.

I had made Ishida worry over me for many stupid reasons and every time, I will feel absolutely guilty for thinking too much. _This time too. _I shake my head and turn back, continue thawing the dishes. I can sense the intense gazes, filled with curiosity and uneasiness. That's the kind of eyes Ishida will give me once I start to behave abnormally. I finish the task and proceed to dry my hands before walking out of the kitchen room. "Let's start the lesson." I say. I sit down on one of the zabutons located at the four sides of the table and start to look through the homework. I avoided eyes contact with him in every move I took. Ishida does not say anything and just starts teaching.

We have been in tutor-student role for two hours and I can feel my eyelids start to betray me by dropping down. I flop down onto the table tiredly. I am just trying to take some rest while Ishida's out making some refreshments. _Just for a little while... _The reminder in my head is slowly fading as the time passes by. Little do I know, I slowly drift off to unconsciousness.

_So sweet... What is this scent? The gentleness and serenity on my head feels so soft and loving. It made me want to just indulge in them and never come out._ After what seemed like one and a half hour, I regain consciousness. My eyes are hazy and sheepish as I look around with blurry vision. I let out a sleepy sigh and wet my dry lips before flopping back down onto the table.I blink away the sleepiness in me and look at the half-blurry figure in front of me. "Ishida?" I whisper hoarsely.

"Hn..." Ishida shifts and moans out softly with a frown. I bet his sleeping position is difficult for him. He can just rest in the room if he's tired, why here? And then, I realize. The gentleness just now must be Ishida. There's no one here other than him.

I smile and stand up, walking to his side before carrying him up bridal-style. I carry him to my room and to the bed, laying him down gently. He let out another groan and shifts into a more comfortable posture, hugging my pillow. I blush faintly when he inhales in my scent before a safe smile appear on his face. A soft brush of his raven colored locks, a gentle caress of his porcelain cheeks, a loving kiss on his forehead; all these are the procedures in showing my love for him.

"Kurosaki?" Suddenly, his voice resounds in my ear softly. "Hn..." He ruffles his hair and rubs his eyes while he sits up, looking at me with tiny sheepish blue orbs. "How's your sleep?" He questions.

I now, he smiles, I smirk.

We are quiet for some time before he starts with a questioning "Kurosaki?". I give him a quizzical look before he starts talking. "Just now, in the morning, why were you so lost?" He frowns his elegant brows, tilting his head to the side slightly.

I thought he already dropped that topic. "Well..." I look at the ground, rubbing my neck awkwardly. "It's nothing." I know I couldn't get off with just that answer but it really is nothing of a matter to him. He doesn't have to concern himself with this pedestrian matter.

Just as expected, he is not satisfied with the respond I gave. However, he does not further questions me. Suddenly, I am hug as I fall onto the carpeted floor due to the force from the upper part. A loud thud is heard. I grunt, it is painful but what first comes into my mind is...

"Ishida! You all right?" I yell, pushing his shoulders away from me so that I could get a clear look of his face. Luckily, he is fine as I cushioned him just in time. But instead of a simple "I'm fine.", he shakes his head, showing how injured and hurt he is. I quirk up an intrigued and plagued eyebrow as I stare at him. Just what's wrong?

"I'm not all right. And will never be until I can ease your troubles." He demands, staring into my brown eyes intensely with a cute blush.

"What troubles? There's none." I lie once more.

"That's it, Kurosaki. Tell me."

"It's alri-"

"Kurosaki." His voice raises in indignation. I am shocked but show nothing on the surface. I sigh, giving in.

"You see... I... You..." I stutter, looking away from him to hide my embarrassment. It is quite embarrassing to admit such a thing. Ishida must think that I'm lame and he'll definitely burst out laughing. I scowl and sigh with defeat. "Since the last semester, I've been noticing your coldness towards me." I confess.

"What do you mean by that?" Ishida asks curiously.

"Well, you've been avoiding me. When I wanted to get intimate with you, you'll shrug it off and go on with something else. I'm afraid that you might have gotten tired of me or something..." My head gets lower and lower as my speech goes on and the final sentence comes out as a whisper.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida says softly, gently with a surprised expression, as a blush spreads across his cheeks. I glance away, rubbing the back of my neck in awkwardness.

The silent answer he is giving me is starting to get to my nerves. "G-Gosh! That's why I told you it's nothing!" I yell, startling Ishida slightly. "Now shoo! Out of my room!" I stand up, dragging Ishida up and to the door.

"Wha- Kurosaki-" I slam the door in his face before he could say anything to make me feel more nervous. I pant, sliding down the door with a burning hot face. _That was awkward and- Ugh. I should just dig a hole and hide in it. _

"Kurosaki!" Ishida shouts at the other side of the door whilst banging the door. "Let me in." He says with a calmer tone. I bet he noticed how flustered he sounded just now. After many attempts which still leads to failure, he sighs and slides down the door. We are now back to back, just like we always are when we're on a battlefield, but this time with a door in between us.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida speaks. His voice is soft and coy, it's the same voice as the time he gave me an answer when I confessed. I lift my head from my legs, just to see my eyes as I glance back at the door, listening tentatively. "I.." His voice is shaking. I get anxious and turn my head to the door, staring at it as if I'm looking at Ishida himself. "I..." A cold sweat breaks from my forehead at his hesitance. _What is he trying to say? Is what I've anticipated true?_ I ponder and now is my turn to shake.

"I... It's not what you think, Kurosaki." His voice is staunch and sober as he had made up his mind to speak. I frown with curiosity. "I made a gap between us is because your grades had plummeted . I'm positive that the cause of it is me so it's my obligation to help you regain your- Uwah!" He yelps girlishly as I tackle him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Ishida! I permit you to stay with me for ever!" I nuzzle into the crook of his neck and demand loudly.

"W-What kind of nonsense are you spouting?! Kurosaki!" He pushes my shoulder with all his might but I didn't even budge, embracing him even familiarly. I can assure everyone Ishida's blushing via the times I spent with him; just like him. Acting all imposing and indifferent on the outside, hiding his sweet and adorable side to the public. I'm so glad that I got to know such a him. A small smile etch onto my figure before I get away from his neck.

"Ishida, I will cross the Pacific Ocean should your father sends you to the U.S. just because he's jealous of us." I smirk at him with a resolute and earnest gaze full of affection, making him blush even redder and cuter.

"Rubbish." He spats and looks away, lowering his head to let his bangs cover his eyes shyly. A soft chuckle of amusement escapes from my lips before I cup his cheeks, lifting his head up gently as I stare deep into his eyes. He stares back timidly, his fingers clenched tightly as I lean in to kiss him, receiving a shy and amateur kiss.

"The real cause to my plummeted grades is really you, but not that you gave me too much attention but the opposite. If I can't let my desire to be fulfilled, where do I get the power to study?" I tease with a deceitful grin as Ishida gives a light chuckle.

"Kurosaki, you.."

"I love you." I shut him up by kissing him once more, a deeper and more passionate kiss. I can feel his lips quirking up into a smile before he mumbles a soft but audible "You're hopeless." and kisses back, wrapping his arms around my neck.

From now onward, I can confirm that I will never feel guilty and filled with doubts no more. That's the promise Ishida gave in that kiss.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, how was it? OuO? Nice? Good? Bad? Crappy? Anyhow, thank you for reading it till the end! :'D


End file.
